


Good Lila Plot Twist

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Both Salt and Sugar of sorts, Cussing, Good Lila AU, Good Lila Rossi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, lila sugar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: AU where Lila is a good person and is incredibly worried about the way the teachers at the school are treating their students. Lila and Alya enlist Marinette's help to expose Prof. Bustier and the other teachers for enabling Chloé and the other bullies in the school, by acting out a fake bullying scheme to bring to the school board. Now with a dash of Lila playing double agent against Hawkmoth.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Tumblr, and was written off a Tumblr prompt.

Lila was understandably upset when she came to her new school for the first time. The first thing she saw when she came in was Chloé Bourgeois picking on one of the students hanging out in the hallway. She winces at that, noticing no teacher around to reprimand her. She heads up to the classroom, hoping that girl won't be in there.

Most of her first day is terrible, she'd been sitting with this sweet girl named Alya for the first half, since her friend wasn't here today, and she's seen more people get picked on, and belittled than she thinks she's ever seen at a school. Prof. Bustier seems to be the worst about it, coddling Chloé like she's the one being bullied, but her other teachers seem to be just as bad, either not caring, or not paying attention.

Alya tells her it's been like that since she started here.

"That's no excuse! That's just wrong! That's-That's dangerously close to abuse." Lila nearly breaks down, pulling at her braids anxiously, "I can't be the only one thinking that's wrong! That one boy would've been akumatized if we hadn't cheered him up."

"That's not even the worst that's happened. Prof. Damocles suspended me for just taking a photo of Chloé's locker, after they stole my phone from me, Chloé locked Juleka in the bathroom, and the teachers refused to acknowledge it when we told them what happened, Chloé had Sabrina break into Marinette's house to steal her diary, thankfully Marinette's smarter than them and had a boobytrap on her diary box, so nothing bad happened, but still! Prof. Bustier did nothing about it when we told her. She even gave us some be the bigger person bullshit speech!" Alya stabs one of her vegetables with a grumble, glaring at her tray now.

Lila sucks in a breath at that, "Do you have any proof that those things happened? We could take it to the school board."

Alya looks up at her, then groans and shakes her head, "No. I never thought of that before."

"It seems like favoritism first off. Second off, if Chloé's threats to call her father and get the school shut down of something like that are as true as the teachers seem to think it is, then that's abuse of power, and André could be kicked out of office for that." Lila starts in on her food, thinking deeply, "Is Chloé the only one they let get away with things?"

"Actually, no. No matter what's going on, Prof. Bustier always sides with the bullies, telling the kids getting bullied to be the better person, or that they're the ones in the wrong, like back when Kim was bullying everyone, because he wanted to impress Chloé. Prof. Bustier just looked the other way. Kim has gotten better though. I think it's only because Chloé humiliated him, and he moved on. He's been talking about a girl he practices with lately." Alya scrunches her nose, looking in Kim's direction, the dork in the middle of an eating contest with Alix, while Max times them.

"Then we need to get her, at the least reprimanded, at the worst, get her teaching license revoked. She could really hurt people by doing that." Lila looks where Alya's sight is, a smile starting up on her face.  
Alya raises an eyebrow, turning her attention back to Lila, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"We pull off a bullying scenario, and keep a full record of everything that happens. If nothing's actually wrong, then we can come clean and tell everyone what or plan was, but if Prof. Bustier is just catering to bullies, then we can get the school board involved." Lila looks back at Alya, her eyes turning cold, "I can't stand enablers."

Alya sits back a bit at that reaction, "Wow, that was a cold look. I mean, a little attractive, but jeeze. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Lila's cheeks heat up a little, "Attractive?!"

"Anyway, if we're gonna try something like that, then we need to find someone to play our victim, and I'm not the best at convoluted plans." Alya snaps her fingers, getting up with her tray, "Come on. I know the best person for this."

Lila squeaks at that response, getting up and following Alya out.

"Damn, girl. You weren't joking about being sick." 

Marinette's nose is red, and she looks incredibly rumpled, reaching up to blow her nose, "Yeah, obviously. Do you take me for a liar?"

"I mean, some of your excuses for being late are really out there." Alya laughs when Marinette weakly smacks her shoulder, "I'm just teasing girl. I know you're embarrassed about your condition. I brought a new friend over; we've got something to go over with you before lunch ends."

"Alyaaa. This is the worst time to bring someone new over. I look like I crawled out of a swamp." Marinette groans, heading into her room and plopping down in her chair, a bowl of soup settled on her desk with a few cups with both water and tea in them.

Alya just grins and gestures Lila up, climbing into Marinette's room and settling down on the ground with her lunch tray.

Marinette moves her things to the floor as well, dragging over a light blanket and waving at the new girl, "Hi, I'm Marinette. I'm so sorry you had to meet me like this."

"It's no trouble at all. I'm sorry we barged in on you while you were sick like this." Lila looks the girl over softly, setting her own tray on the floor, and feeling incredibly weird about leaving a school with one of their trays, "I'm Lila."

"It's nice to meet you, Lila."

"Alright, so Lila's got a good idea to help with the Chloé problem." Alya starts in on her food, looking in between the two encouragingly.

"Um, It's not exactly aimed at Chloé. It's sorta her fault, but it's more the teacher's fault for encouraging her." Lila reaches up and rubs the back of her neck, "Anyway, Alya's been telling me how bad the staff is, and that they'd rather encourage bullies, than help their victims, or punish the bullies, so I had an idea. We set up a mock bullying scheme, and record our findings, so that we can present it to the school board, and show them proof of the student mistreatment going on at the school."

"Well, that's a very good idea, but why did you need to tell me about it, and why while I'm sick?" Marinette's entire body looks a little droopy, the girl bringing the soup bowl to her face and drinking directly from it. 

"'Cause you're the best at making crazy plans, girl." Alya's chest puffs up, the girl positively beaming at her friend.

Marinette just raises an eyebrow at her.

"Plus, it looks like you're the only one in our class that's out today, so it'd be easier to pretend you're the one being bullied, since in Prof. Bustier's eyes, you don't know me." Lila offers her a nervous smile, playing with her fork, "Alya told me that you're an awesome person, and I don't want anyone to actually feel bullied. It's not fun."

Marinette looks over at her, then softens and lets out a sigh, "Okay, I'm in. What are we thinking for bullying scenes so far?"


	2. Chapter 2

Asking Adrien for homework help was actually Lila's idea, the girl becoming more and more concerned about the boy after he was out of school all day yesterday for a photoshoot. She mentioned it to Marinette after school during their second planning session, and was both impressed and amused by Marinette pulling down a schedule and explaining all Adrien's extra curriculars to her, a few of their classmates birthdays and other events up there with it too.

Lila has to stop Marinette in the middle of her ramble, her eyes getting sad, "But does he enjoy all the activities? It seems like he wouldn't be able to get out and do much with everything going on."

Marinette blinks at that, slowly lowering her pointer, "Oh. Wow. I've never asked him."

"Nino says he just does them to make his dad proud." Alya looks up from where she's on her tablet on Marinette's chaise, her nose scrunched up, "I hate to say it, but I don't think anything will make M. Agreste actually care about his son."

That sets off a huge red flag in Lila's mind, her expression hardening, "What's M. Agreste like?"

The girls share a look, then wince, starting to tell Lila the things Gabriel won't let Adrien do, things he's kept him out of, things Gabriel hasn't done, and what he has done, Lila's eyes getting colder and colder. She nearly growls at Marinette, when the girl speaks, "I think he's just being overprotective though. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt Adrien."

"Do you understand how many red flags I got, just by hearing you two tell me what M. Agreste has done? Like, one of the first warning signs of abuse is isolation, and just because he let Adrien go to school, doesn't mean he's still not trying to isolate him. He's making him too busy to hang out with friends, and won't permit most, if any hangouts. He hasn't been seen out of the house in a year or so. It may not be anything like that, he may just be grieving, but what if he's not? We can't risk Adrien like that." Lila feels her eyes start to burn, tears pulling at the corners.

Marinette and Alya stiffen at her reaction, Marinette moving over to her, "Hey, Lila. It's okay. We'll keep an eye on Adrien. It's okay."

"No it's not! What if he's hurting?" 

Marinette kneels down in front of her, patting her shoulder gently and moving to look her in the eyes, "Then we'll be here for him. We'll make sure he has a support system, and that he knows it."

Lila looks at her, then sniffles and surges forward to hug the other girl, "You're right. We'll help him."

Marinette smiles into her shoulder, nodding her head, "Of course we will. Though I have another idea for a bullying scene for tomorrow."

\---

Lila nearly loses her shit when she's hanging out with Adrien the next day, and he pulls out a book with the picture of a guy that looks just like Hawkmoth. She immediately starts in on a plan to steal that book from him, if only to keep the incriminating evidence away from him, before she finds Ladybug. 

It turns out that stealing the book is way too easy, Lila nearly smacking her head with the damn book, because Adrien had no clue. She darts out of the room after telling Adrien to meet her at the park after school, barely managing not to run Marinette over, when she finds her heading to class.

She takes the girl's arm and all but drags her to the bathrooms.

"Eep! Lila! What the -"

"Shh." Lila checks the stalls, then looks at Marinette, "This book. Adrien had this book, and I have no idea why."

Marinette raises an eyebrow at that, looking at the book, "Okay? What is it?"

"He said it's just a book about superheroes, but look at this." Lila opens the book and finds the right page, holding up the age of a moth themed villain, "It looks just like the butterfly swarm of Hawkmoth! I don't know what language it is, but I'm sure it'd tell me that this guy has the power to akumatize people."

Marinette snatches the book from her, her eyes getting big, "That means that Adrien could be Hawkmoth."

Lila snorts at that, shaking her head, "I really don't think so. He's too sweet and docile, but his dad on the other hand? I could definitely see that."

Marinette sucks in a deep breath, closing the book and holding it to her chest, "You're absolutely right. Lila, do you mind if I take this to Ladybug? She usually passes by my balcony on patrol, and I bet she'd like this kind of information."

"Of course not, just please don't tell her we got it from Adrien. I don't want her to think he could be Hawkmoth and go after him. He's got enough on his plate already." Lila runs a hand through her bangs, her eyes getting sad again.

Marinette smiles softly and reaches over to set a hand on her shoulder, "You have my word."

Lila's shoulders relax at that, the girl smiling softly.

Marinette is surprised to see that Lila's the newest Akuma out today, the girl barely having the chance to talk to Tikki about the book after school, before having to go out and fight. 

The Akuma calls herself Volpina, and her power is creating illusions, and she's after one thing only, getting Adrien to believe her. Apparently Adrien had asked her if she'd stolen the book from him, and somehow that made her get akumatized? Marinette isn't too sure, as she can't seem to get the full story from the Akuma.

It takes a lot longer than it normally would to defeat her, Ladybug and Chat Noir having a couple near misses, but when they finally do, Lila is sat on the ground, confused.

"Hi there, Mademoiselle. What happened to get you akumatized?" Ladybug holds out a hand to help her up, Lila brushing it off, looking angry.

"Adrien accused me of lying about knowing Ladybug, then accused me of stealing his book." Lila looks around for a way down, oblivious to Chat Noir's irritation.

"Adrien told me that you tricked him into thinking you were Ladybug."

"I would do nothing of the sort." Lila crosses her arms, scrunching her nose when Ladybug hands her a pair of earrings, the item that was akumatized.

She takes it regardless, downright glaring at Ladybug when she speaks up, "You don't have to pretend to be me to get a boy to like you."

Lila just huffs and walks away from them.

Marinette video calls her about an hour later, "Lila! I heard you got akumatized! What in the world happened? Are you okay?"

Lila just smiles at the screen, though her eyes are dark, "I did it to get Hawkmoth to make me his pawn. If I can make myself open to more akumatizations, then I can start to prove that he's Gabriel Agreste."

Marinette blinks at that, then presses her lips together, "Lila, that's really dangerous. Please don't purposely make yourself an akuma target. You could get really hurt. We'll find another way to take him down."

Lila watches her, then sighs and relaxes into her bed, "Thanks for worrying about me, Marinette, but I just can't rest knowing he may be Hawkmoth. If he is, then who knows what kind of situation Adrien's in?"

"If he is Hawkmoth, then Ladybug and Chat Noir will deal with him. Please be careful. That was so reckless." Marinette leans back against her chair, pouting at her friend.

"I'll be more careful Marinette. Thanks for worrying at least. It's nice to have someone care about me for once." Lila leans her head on her hand, looking out her open door at the dark hallway, her mom not home till late again tonight.

"Of course I care, Lila. We're friends. That's what friends do."


	3. Chapter 3

The trio had to put off Operation Take Down the Enabler for a couple months, because Lila's mother had to go back to Italy to check in and take care of a couple things. She's been video chatting the girls constantly, and Marinette came up with the wonderful idea of her telling the class she's in Achu with her mother for embassy related stuff. 

They'd practice their dialog the night before, so that it looks like Marinette is calling her out on her lies, and sure enough the class continues to get upset with Marinette about her trying to out Lila, Alya stirring up more irritation by pretending to be upset with her friend. The three almost lost it when Lila's poster nearly fell off the wall during class video chat, no one else noticing. They had a good laugh about it over video chat that next night though.

Alya's been getting constant video of Prof. Bustier's habit of appealing more to the bullies than the bullied, and Marinette got voice recording of Prof. Bustier telling her not to be angry with Chloé, and all that, Lila happily adding their findings to her evidence folder.

Lila's first day back from Italy is a mess, she got akumatized the minute she got home, just because Hawkmoth took the chance to get her, when her mom left for the evening, saying she had something to do for work and wouldn't be back until late, on their first day back from Italy. She only realizes what's happened after detransforming on the Eiffel Tower, yet again. She's starting to really hate that place, despite how cool she'd thought it was before coming here.

She heads back home, blinking when she sees her friends from class setting up a picnic, and talking back and forth about how stressed Marinette's been, and how sorry they are that they didn't notice it before. Lila holds in her tears until she gets back up to her room, watching the gathering sadly. She really wishes she could go down there and hang out with them, but they still think she's in Achu.

She blinks a couple hours later, when someone knocks on the door, eyes growing big when she sees Marinette and Alya standing there, holding covered plates of food.

"What? How did you guys find my address?" She quickly makes to rub her eyes, making a noise when Marinette moves to hug her.

"We saw you watching us from your room. Why didn't you text us that you'd gotten home?" Alya comes in as well, shutting the door behind her and moving to set the food down on the island counter.

"I didn't want to disrupt your party." Lila hugs Marinette back, offering them a smile, "It's been a bad day anyway."

"Yeah. I heard Volpina was back. Are you okay?" Marinette rubs her back, gently leading her to the table.

"Mmhmm. Mom just won't be home until I go to bed probably. I got upset about it, and now I've ruined Heroes Day." Lila settles down in one of the chairs, slumping down on the counter.

Marinette and Alya scoff at that, Alya bumping Lila's hip, while the two get out the food, "You didn't ruin Heroes Day; Hawkmoth did. It's his fault that he used those emotions against you. You're allowed to feel things, you know?"

Lila looks up at her, then just starts crying, reaching out to hug her, "You guys are too nice to me."

Alya rolls her eyes at that, hugging her back tightly, "We are the right amount of nice, now we brought some food from the picnic. Let's eat, huh? Mind if we stay the night? It's your first night back and we need to celebrate."

Lila gives a watery laugh at that, looking between the two with glimmering eyes, "I'd love that."

\---

The switching seats was actually Lila's idea, having Marinette sit all the way in the back, and so that they could prove that Prof. Bustier is being biased, even when she hasn't seen anything about disabilities in a student's folder. Lila's getting pretty annoyed by how easily the other students fall for her stories, but she can't exactly blame them, especially when Prof. Bustier is backing her as well, instead of checking her sources.

She looks over at where Marinette and Alya are sitting for lunch, holding in a sigh at the thought that she'd rather sit with them, instead of the others in their classroom. They're very sweet for being concerned for her and her 'disability', but they really didn't have to go so far as to bring her tray over, Lila wincing just a little.

"Uh, you guys really didn't have to bring my lunch to the table. Just because my wrists got messed up, doesn't mean I can't do things myself." Lila settles down at the table, looking up at the others when they're just standing around her, "Do you guys want to sit down?"

Mylène blinks at that, then just sheepishly settles down at the table, the others following right after her, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know if you might need something else."

"If I need something else, then I can get it. I'm not helpless." Lila gives her a polite smile, lightly scooping up her food.

"Sorry, Lila." Max settles down and reaches up to rub the back of his neck, "We were just trying to be helpful."

"I understand that, and I appreciate the thought, but if I want help, then I'll ask you for it. Okay?" Lila takes a bit of her food.

"Okay. Can you tell us more about your trip to Achu?" Mylène leans her arms on the table, her eyes lit up with excitement.

\---

Lila heads out of the bathroom after catching Marinette to ask about the scene they're supposed to act out later in class, before running directly into a door that opened right in her face.

"Lila! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Adrien's voice sounds out, Lila looking up to see him watching her with concern.

Lila just sniffles a little and rubs her nose, "Yeah. That just really hurt. Please watch where you're opening doors."

"I'm so sorry. Do you need to go to the nurse?" Adrien reaches out and settles a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I'm fine. I've taken worse." Lila grumbles, before snapping her eyes away from him, instinctively rambling off a lie, "Like that one time I went bullfighting with my uncle in Spain."

Adrien's eyes narrow at that, and he takes a step back, "Look, Lila. You don't need to lie to me, or the others to get me to be your friend. I didn't appreciate you lying to me about being Ladybug, and what happened with Marinette earlier today was low. If you're trying to impress me, then there are better ways to do it."

Lila reels back at that, stepping away from him and narrowing her eyes, "I'm not lying, and I'm not trying to impress you. And you don't understand what's going on with Marinette, so get out of my business!"

Adrien blinks at that, holding up his hands, "I'm not trying to get in your business. I just want you to stop lying to me and the others, and leave Marinette alone. Marinette did nothing to you."

Lila flexes her fingers, then unflexes them, knowing that she's getting irrationally angry, and that she needs to calm down, and come back at this with a level head, "I need a minute to think. Don't follow me."

With that, she turns on her heel and heads down the hall, so angry for no reason, the pain in her nose bringing back memories she doesn't want, just making her burst into tears.

"Lila. What's wrong?" Marinette's voice sounds out from down the hallway, before a squeak of surprise sounds from the girl, "No! Lila!"

_Hello, Chameleon. Adrien doesn't believe you. No one believes you, so how would you like to make everyone not believe them instead?_ Lila stiffens when she hears Hawkmoth's voice in her head, her anger just intensifying, _All I ask for in return in Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses._

She just sets her jaw and balls up her fists, "It'd be my pleasure, Hawkmoth."

\---

Lila hates the Eiffel Tower. She hates it so much, just glaring at Ladybug and Chat Noir, when they both run off. She's still upset that Hawkmoth took advantage of her while she was just upset, but she does remember what he told her this time, proud that she's convinced him she hates Ladybug as much as he seems to. 

"Lila! You're okay!" Marinette nearly runs her over, tripping on the last step they're on.

Lila giggles a little at that, catching her and giving her a gentle hug, "I am. I'm sorry for what I said to you while I was akumatized. I don't mean it, but I don't want Hawkmoth catching on."

Marinette just pulls back and frowns at her, "Are you really still trying to go after Hawkmoth? I thought he was already disproved as M. Agreste."

"I'm still not convinced. Hawkmoth doesn't play fair, and neither does M. Agreste, and regardless of if he is or isn't M. Agreste, I really, really hate Hawkmoth. This is the third time I've been akumatized, and I'm ready to destroy him." Lila grumbles, crossing her arms and following Marinette down the stairs, the place having been cleared for the akuma.

Marinette thinks about that for a moment, before twisting her head from side to side, "Well, if I can't stop you from doing it, then I think you should at least be working on it with the superheroes. Going after Hawkmoth is dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Lila watches Marinette, before ducking her head a little, a soft smile starting on her face, "Thanks, Marinette. I just don't know how I'd get in contact with them, somewhere where Hawkmoth won't find out."

Marinette looks back at her and just smirks, "Leave it to me."


End file.
